Lavaside Rahi
Lavaside Rahi (also known as LR) is renowned comic maker on BZPower, and the creator of Lavaside Rahi's Comics. He is also known for starting The Comic Land Files. He has his own comics, which feature a wide range of notable classic characters including Larry and Tarry and Ultra Matoran. Characters from the BIONICLE canon have appeared in his movie. He is probably best known for being one of the very few comic veterans and his exceptional use of Razor and MSPaint. He's able to make very satisfying graphics with it. In October 2010, LR retired as a comic maker, but returned in December to host the first annual Advent Calender. Biography Pre-Comic Making According to his in-movie story, Lavaside Rahi was a professional Kohlii player on Mata Nui until a Kohlii ball smashed into his arm and broke it. He never played Kohlii again. He got interested in comic making, and his career began. Comic Making LR began comic making on May 1, 2004. His main inspiration at the time was Kongo the Archer, also known as Dark Hunter Nidhiki. The comics were unique in that instead of using a sprite kit, they were made using LR's own hand-drawn MSPaint characters. They were very unsuccessful and barely attracted any attention. Later on June 8, 2004 Lavaside Rahi and Lady Ervai teamed up to make comics, creating the now well-known collaboration. Sadly, this was again unsuccessful. One week later, a new topic surfaced, which only had one post from Lady Ervai. He tried making another series on July 23, 2004 called Lavaside Rahi and Lady Ervai Comic Studios. It was popular, and gained attention from Dark709, the PDaCB crew members including The Editorialist, Lyger and more. Eventually, it was closed per request on May 3, 2005. The very popular Lavaside Rahi and Lady Ervai Comic Studios V-2.0 was posted on July 30, 2005, in which LR upgraded from using .JPG images to .PNG and cleaned up his old comics. The series recieved attention from a diverse background of comic makers for several years and was also the one that gave LR the title as a comic making veteran. On June 27 2010, LR announced his retirement from comic making. He wrapped up the comics with a thirteen-part series called The Final Act, which was finished on October 15, 2010. Post Comic Making In December 2010, Lavaside Rahi gathered up a number of active comic authors for the Comic Advent Calendar. For the next 24 days, LR would add one or two comics to the front page. On Christmas Day, he added his own comic. Later, LR got Premier Membership and made a blog. So far, his entries have been about his interpretations of the comic forum's history, and a number of reviews of his comics. Comic Series Lavaside Rahi and Lady Ervai Comic Studios On July 23, 2004 LR's fourth comic series was posted as Lavaside Rahi and Lady Ervai Comic Studios. It got attention from many comic makers such as Dark709 and The Editorialist and the PDaCB and more. After seven pages, on May 3, 2005 it was closed on LR's request. Later the same year, Lavaside Rahi and Lady Ervai Comic Studios V-2.0 was started. It is very popular and has constantly been praised by many comic makers. The Comic Land Files On April 8, 2006 he started The Comic Land Files which followed the unique concept of interviewing comic makers and presenting the interviews as comics, rather than plain text or a podcast. Several co-interviewers were hired before it was closed. LR's Comics The Movie: Rise of Makookoo In his movie, LR's worst enemy, Makookoo, creates an army of evil Matoran known as the Grapes of Wrath. He also creates a Grape Clone of Lady Ervai, LR's Co-Author, known as Lady Evil. Lady Evil was created by Makookoo to assisinate LR, but she turns good and warns LR. During the course of events in the movie, LR becomes possessed by an evil spirit that threatens to take over his body. This gives his mask a half-orange, half-grey appearance. As the story continues, he learns to use the spirit to his advantage. The animation was notable for its time, as it was very smoothly made. After 39 episodes, the rest of the movie was presented in comic form due to the time, effort and issues surrounding developing a sprite comic movie and ended with episode 51. Other Appearances Philipnova798's Comic Factory Lavaside Rahi was slated to be a PGS in the original Philipnova798's Comics Factory. Unfortunately due to topic revival, it never panned out. His only appearance in that series involved him being insane, attacking and injuring Nuhvok Va for no reason. Later on, during Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 he, Larry and Tarry were PGS's that lasted until midway through the second season. Dark 709's Comics Lavaside Rahi appeared in Dark709's Comics as a guest star in Season 1, where he was turned into an idiot by Sir Pickles. He made a few subsequent appearences, such as when Bob jumped off a building or when Dark threw a party. Gavla's Comics Lavaside Rahi was a guest star in Gavla's Comics in season 3.0, where he killed every comic character that was purple because he mistook them for grapes. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Veterans